


Best boyfriend

by Saladoffandoms



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saladoffandoms/pseuds/Saladoffandoms
Summary: Pico has PTSD, BF comforts him
Relationships: BF (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), pico/bf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Best boyfriend

Pico stairs at his sleeping boyfriend, it had felt like ages since he took his eyes away from his sleeping face, he wasn’t being creepy, at least that wasn’t his intention, he couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t stop thinking about it, the event from his childhood, the shooting, seeing his classmates dead with bullet holes through them. He should stop thinking about it, it happened years ago, he should have gotten over it by now, he was tough, he was grown, and was planning to propose, his life was good, amazing actually, so why couldn’t he just forget about it and grow up already? The memories were eating him alive, was he really as tough as he thought? He couldn’t even get over something that happened more than 10 years ago. If he couldn’t get over something so insignificant that happened so long ago. BF would probably be better off without him, with someone who could actually take care of him, someone who wasn’t so weak.  
“Pico?” BF asked half asleep. “Why are you still up? What time is it?”  
“4:00 AM.” Pico nonchalantly replies.  
“Why are you up?”  
“Couldn’t sleep.”  
“Oh.” BF yawns and softly pulls Pico closer to him. “Did you have a nightmare?”  
“No, I didn’t sleep at all.” BF kisses his lover's forehead. Pico rested his head on BF’s chest, letting the blue haired boy comfortably rub his back.  
"Why not?"  
"Just thinking about stuff."  
"What kind of stuff."  
"Remember who I told you about that shooting from when I was younger."  
"Oh, are you ok?"  
"I'm fine."  
BF soothingly strokes Pico's cheek.  
"Well, as long as you're ok."  
“I’m sorry.” Pico mumbled. “For what?”  
“For not being a good boyfriend.”  
“Pico,. Look at me.” Pico does as instructed, and looks up at his boyfriend.  
“You're the best boyfriend I could have asked for, you're kind, sweet, and always there for me, you're one of the most lovable people I've ever met.” Pico feels tears start to fill up in his eyes and tries to prevent himself from crying.  
“I don't deserve you.” Pico finally says through the hyperventilating and tears. BF doesn't respond to the self deprecating comment, instead running a hand through his boyfriend's hair and wiping the tears away.

**Author's Note:**

> I Honestly just wanted to be one of the first 100 people on ao3 to wright FNF fanfic


End file.
